Nothing Else Matters
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Standing by each other through everything thrown at them... they knew that it was closeness driving people crazy but it wouldn't stop them. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. About Damn Time!

_**September 21st 2015, 20 minutes ago…**_

" _People you wouldn't even imagine. People… you wouldn't even imagine. In your worst nightmares." Kane responded, going from cheerful to eerie in barely 2 seconds._

 _Seth and Amanda's argument stopped as they had jumped because the pyro had shot up from the stage… and then Kane emerged from under the ring, grabbing at Seth._

 _Seth scrambled away and tripped Amanda up, Amanda letting out a painful yelp as she hit the mat hard._

 _And then she felt hands on her wrists after turning onto her back and kicking Seth in the face._

" _He's all yours, Kane!" Amanda responded as Finn grabbed her and got her out of the ring as Seth screamed in panic… by that point, Finn and Amanda were halfway up the ramp as Seth was dragged under the ring._

 _But then they saw Ashley go to help him… and Amanda and Finn knew it was part of the storyline._

 _But Finn could tell Amanda was hurt that Ashley had flat out ignored her to go rescue Seth… and Finn picked Amanda up and took her to the backstage area, not wanting Amanda to put weight on her injured left ankle._

 _As far as Finn was concerned, Amanda had every right to be hurt by Ashley's actions…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda had gone quiet in the trainer's room, ice packs on the bruised areas of her body and Finn holding her as Ashley walked in… but as she walked over to them, she stopped when Finn held onto Amanda.

"No, you're not gonna walk in here and snatch her out of my arms after what you did out there!" Finn responded angrily, Ashley turning startled.

"Finn, I was scripted to save Seth-" Ashley started to respond.

"Were you scripted to completely ignore your bruised up sister?! Seth wasn't supposed to touch her at all tonight and not only did he do that, he tripped her up and she hit the ground hard! I know how Kyle treated you but you have no right to numb yourself when Seth turns his rage to Mandy!" Finn replied, lightly rubbing his right hand up and down Amanda's back as they held each other.

"All he did was trip her, that's not turning his rage towards her!" Ashley yelled before she tried to pull Amanda away from Finn… only for Amanda and Finn to let go and Amanda shoving Ashley back.

"I told your sleazy boyfriend to not touch me, not to hurt me and he did anyway! And you saved his cowardly ass instead of checking on me, who is supposedly your sister!" Amanda shouted. "I'm taking myself out of this storyline, I'm not working with Seth until he controls his fucking temper!" She responded, standing by Finn as he held her left hand in his right one.

"That's the wrong decision, Mandy." Ashley replied.

"Well it's mine to make. And you know, maybe it'll clear both of your minds." Amanda responded.

"Fine leave the storyline who cares? He just wants you safe and you're not safe around Finn!" Ashley replied angrily before she left.

Finn helped Amanda sit down and lightly rubbed her shoulders.

"Why can't she see that he's using this to lash out? There's no difference between Seth and Kyle but she insists there is." Amanda responded, Finn wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"She can't see who's getting hurt… she doesn't want to." Finn replied as he nuzzled his face into Amanda's and kissed her tears away before he cut the ice packs off of her.

Finn picked her up into his arms, stood up to his full height and took her to their locker room… all he had to grab was their keys, phones and chargers since the rest of their things were in the rented Chevy Equinox.

When they got out there, Finn put Amanda in the passenger seat and she buckled up before he closed the door and walked over to the drivers side… before he saw that Dean and Roman's rental car had a flat tire.

"Hey, you want to ride back to the hotel with us?" Finn asked, Dean and Roman grabbing their things and heading to the Equinox.

But on the way to the hotel, Dean noticed how quiet Amanda was and carefully rested his right hand on Amanda's left shoulder… and Amanda turned to him.

"Fight with Ash?" Dean asked, Amanda nodding. "She'll come around."

"Yeah, with a knife to slip into mine and Finn's backs again." Amanda muttered, Finn lightly rubbing her left wrist.

"That's a bit dark. Roman, help?" Dean replied.

"Dean, this is the second time that someone-" Roman responded before he grabbed his phone and saw a text from Ashley.

' _Where are you two at? Your rental car is still here.'_

' _Tire is flat, hitched a ride.'_ Roman responded, only telling part of the truth for now as Dean lightly rubbed Amanda's head for a few seconds and kissed her on the top of it before they settled back into their respective seats.

' _Okay then.'_ Ashley replied before she turned to Seth.

"Why do I have a feeling they hitched a ride with them?" Seth questioned in a low and angry tone.

"As long as Mandy doesn't act like she's a victim that's all I care about." Ashley said.

Seth nodded and continued with the drive, _Life After You_ by Daughtry playing on the radio.

' _Things used to be so different.'_ Seth thought.

"Yeah they were." Ashley responded, knowing that look on Seth's face. "Why did Hunter ever think it was a good idea to let her around Finn?" She asked.

"I think Hunter felt like I was getting too controlling towards her. Don't know what brought him to that conclusion… maybe he was just trying to set her up with someone and he's hoping that life will imitate Mandy and Finn's sexually overtoned storyline." Seth answered, Ashley remembering that at NXT: TakeOver: Brooklyn that Finn, as the Demon, had grabbed Amanda and pulled her to him like he was trying to claim her as his… and she did nothing to resist it, she had even wrapped her left leg around his back and her arms were around him.

And Ashley remembered how she reacted.


	2. It's Just A Storyline!

_**August 22nd 2015…**_

 _Ashley was pissed off still as Amanda and Finn embraced and he turned his head, lightly sinking his teeth into the crook of Amanda's neck as they were stood in the middle of the ring with Finn holding the NXT Championship up._

 _And so when they reached the back and Finn was lightly dabbing a damp washcloth over the bite was when Ashley grabbed him._

 _Finn yelled out after Ashley flung him into the wall and Ashley was pulled back by Amanda, who had the raven and red haired woman's arms trapped._

" _Ash, you need to calm down! It's just a storyline, that's the way a Demon claims his mate!" Amanda responded as Ashley tried to get free._

" _Claim?! More like he did that just to get his hands all over you!" Ashley growled._

" _It's a damn storyline, Ash!" Finn responded, forcing Amanda to let go of Ashley and Amanda picking up the championship and handing it to Finn. "You've made it clear that you don't like me but you know what, you can't take away Mandy's choices and she and I are friends! That's our choice, not yours, I'm not hurting her!" He replied as Amanda wrapped her left arm around his back and his right hand rested between her shoulder blades._

" _Mandy, he is using you!" Ashley replied angrily._

" _No he's not! You're so fucking screwed up that you refuse to see the difference between a good man and an abuser but Finn is a good man and Kyle is a woman beating bastard and Kyle is paralyzed and rotting in prison when he should be rotting in Hell!" Amanda responded, yelling halfway through before Finn lightly rubbed her back and she took a breath. "I wasn't trying to paralyze him, I just grabbed the gun and fired to protect you because he was trying to murder you! Finn has never hurt me and he will never hurt me no matter what you and your new boyfriend think in your paranoid minds!" She replied, her and Finn choosing to stand their ground._

 _Ashley rolled her eyes and left, obviously fed up… but so were Amanda and Finn as they held each other…_

 **Present time** _ **, September 22nd 2015…**_

It was nearing one in the morning when Amanda, who had taken a hot shower and Advil to soothe her body, was in pajamas and had let her shoulder length hair down before she curled up under the covers and Finn wrapped his arms around her.

"You're upset, Darlin'..." Finn responded as they looked at each other.

"Ash has done this before. She chose Phil over me, drugs over me, Kyle over me… I lost her long before Seth wormed his way into her life." Amanda replied, her right hand resting on Finn's torso.

"You told me recently that Ashley's mom lost custody of her when Ashley was about 7, right?" Finn responded.

"For a DWI, two counts of Vehicular Homicide, two counts of Vehicular Assault and four counts of Child Endangerment. January 7th 1996 was when the accident happened… Ashley was in the back of the car when her mom was driving and crashed into the car that Immy, Sachael, Lila and I were in. Her mom took the lives of a mother and child. But I didn't find out that Ashley was in the other car until I was 16." Amanda explained. "You think that she's putting blame on me for Jenna ending up behind bars?" She asked.

"I think her mom might've twisted her mind and turned her against you. When did Jenna first reach out to Ash?" Finn responded.

"September 19th 2008, just three weeks before Ashley's 21st birthday. Maybe she didn't like that her daughter had befriended one of the still living accident victims and decided to try to pull us apart… she's been angry at me this entire time for growing up without her mother. But her mother chose to get behind the wheel of a car while drunk and with a small child in the car… Lila and Sachael would still be alive if Jenna kept her damn mouth off the bottle and damn hands off the steering wheel of that Buick." Amanda replied as the realisation hit her.

It took a long time for both to settle into sleep after that.

At the hotel early the next day, Hunter pulled Seth aside and into the nearest meeting room.

"Mandy's involvement in this storyline ended last night. You are done using it to hurt her." Hunter responded, Seth turning angry.

"The fuck do _I_ have to do with any of this?! We don't get along anymore, sure, but why does the blame for every fuckup she makes always fall on me?!" Seth shouted.

"You and Ashley are trying to pull her away from Finn because you see him the same way that you saw how Randy and Cody were to her and Ashley is so twisted up that she can't tell one man apart from another anymore!" Hunter yelled, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a few seconds. "If you don't want to lose her, let her be happy… I haven't seen a genuine smile on her face in years before she and Finn met." He said.

"Happy, yes… personally, I'd more happily see her with that military girl we all met a few weeks back, at least then they'd have some sort of mutuality going on!" Seth said, referring to Jess.

"Then you have no idea what you're even trying to interfere with. My advice? Back the hell off of _everything_ to do with them. Because pretty soon, you won't have a choice in the matter." Hunter responded before he left.

At the same time, Amanda opened her eyes to find out that during the middle of the night, she had curled her arms around Finn and his arms were around her as her right leg was resting over his legs… tilting her head up, she found him sleepily watching her.

"I'm surprised that music didn't wake you up." Finn said, Amanda rubbing her eyes and hearing a distant beating sound as a result of the loud music surrounding the club just a few buildings along the block.

"Most nightclubs and bars don't close til noon, then re-open at eight in the evening…" Amanda responded through a sleepy yawn.

A part of her wondered if they'd run into Jess again… and if Jess could straighten Ashley out.

But Amanda feared that Ashley was too far gone.


End file.
